


【日向X狛枝】PAIN

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日向X狛枝】PAIN

※開始前先推一首個初音《深幸》

疼痛等級一到十，請描述你的等級。

輕捻著紙張，狛枝無力地竄入紙張間，順著指節翻過新的一面，許是動作太多懶散，鋒利的紙面劃開指節的血肉，細長得幾乎見不到傷口的瞬間刺痛便傳了上來。

「嘶——」下意識地出聲後，狛枝看著自己的手指，幾秒後泛白的傷痕泌出一痕血腥，放入口中輕吸著，口中瞬時充滿一股鐵鏽味，腥甜得很。

一直以來不幸伴著自己的嘴跟小傷口頻頻的出沒在自己生活的瑣碎小事上，或者說不這樣的話自己的生活便沒法維持一定的平衡，光是像這樣呼吸著都害怕下一刻會遇上什麼事那般，唯有這樣的小事才能叫自己安心些 

不過也虧這樣不大不小是傷疼，讓自己對於受傷產生了不良的印象害怕著。

說來疼痛的等級也是比較而得的。

無痛的感覺也是如何呢？

含著手指，狛枝愣愣地想著，舌頭有意無意的擦過傷口舔舐掉從新分泌出的腥甜，隨著血液的減少，牙齒輕靠在上頭推擠著指腹，順著壓縮新的一股濃郁味到漫延在自己口中，兩者相較起來，這樣的感覺更疼了些。

在自己更加往下一個層次試探時，那人忽然出現在自己身邊。

「狛枝…？」日向突然的叫喚，促使狛枝嚇一跳的震了下，轉過頭來時莫名的嘴角涎著一絲血痕。

緩緩地回過頭，眼前的景象著實嚇到日向，但想像這人可是狛枝，一閃而過的驚慌後是冷靜的查看。

「狛枝？！！……咬到自己了嗎？」

出血量不多，或許是不小心咬到自己的樣子。

「啊…算是」有氣無力地說著，一如既往的肢體動作，讓日向發現出血的不是狛枝的嘴，而是手指上的傷口，這會有多出兩齒咬痕。

「伸手過來…」說是這麼說，日向也不等狛枝答覆徑自的抓走對方展開在一旁的右手，因為傷口的關係微微溫熱著，骨節分明的手背捏在自己手上的感覺說實話不怎麼好，甚至有種稍加施力就會碎掉似的，揉著掌心，柔嫩的脈絡順著按著，狛枝便會輕抿著嘴隱忍似的看著自己。

相互對視著後，彼此開始閃避視線。

「……那個先去醫務室吧」

「啊……」

～～～

距離上一次被這麼溫柔對待是什麼時候呢？

大家同樣失去在學校的記憶，具體過了多久誰也說不出來，只是狛枝依稀還記得入學前……。

似乎是看自己年紀的關係，醫院的護士待自己溫柔許多。

「日向君真的很溫柔呢」

「哈啊？…」

簡單的貼上人工皮後，日向得到這誇讚，總覺得莫名。

「沒什麼…總之謝謝」收回手，狛枝看著手上的包紮，雖然沒什麼大不了的，但上頭卻能感受到莫名的暖意。

「謝謝…」對於對方突如起來的道謝，日向不曉得如何對應的重複末兩字，正坐在醫務室的椅子上，午後的現在還有充足的時間，擦抹著手心上的汗水，日向深吸入口氣。

「要跟我出去晃晃嗎？」

緩慢地閉上眼，日向準備了下才對狛枝開口，隨後睜開那初夏新生的柳色，一陣暖意從自己的心口漫開，再一次被日向搭起手心拖著在島上游蕩著。

彼此的感情增進不少，坐在公園樹下乘涼著南方小島的微風中挾帶著一股海風的氣味，兩個男人相互依偎在一張板凳上顯得有些擁擠，隔著外衣狛枝依然能感受到來自日向的體溫，叫人安心，為了消除彼此間的尷尬自己一直喋喋不休的說著。

這樣子最後停在關於自己最後的兩個記憶。

一個關於心痛的故事，並不是外傷，但是時間總能治愈″它″的。

只是偶然想起時，還是驅使自己無法分心深困其中，眼前所望盡是鮮紅，一直灼熱的溫度，從高空中失事忽然跌落耳朵似乎給氣壓堵著一樣無法清晰聽清，無從知曉聲音從何處來，唯一能確認的是對方肯定很痛，以至於發出如此撕心裂肺的呼喊。

確切的記憶如何，或許是時間治愈了″它″，狛枝也有那麼點記不清楚，是幸運嗎？

並不然……。

記憶的缺損只是再一次不幸的象徵罷了。

伴隨著時間的流逝，自己只能遺忘越來越多事，無論是快樂的還是憂傷的都是，就像是治愈癌症的方法那般，無法區分兩者的差異。

癌痛以及截取手指的疼是同樣的等級，過分的疼痛也會驅使人死亡的。

幸運的自己依稀只記得癌痛的那時，在學校裡頭坐立難安，抬手摀住額前發寒的冒出冷汗，那時候溫熱是什麼身體根本記不得，反倒是渴求心跳能夠消停些，畢竟隨著心臟的脈動腦中就泛起一陣陣叫人難以忍受的痛覺，連喊叫的力氣都不剩的隱忍著，閉起雙眼，眼睫不安分的顫動著。

如此相較起來死亡或許輕鬆些……。

猛地，再一次睜開，不曉得是游離在夢境之中的緣故還是怎麼的，眼前的景象產生了變化。

自己不在病床上望著隔離簾框起的小小的白色天花板以及懸掛在一旁的輸液袋，取而代之的是一片工廠的鋼筋天井以及高高懸在一側的槍錨，灰綠色的眼瞳倒映著上頭的模樣。

\----------------------------------

「這會疼嗎…」

輕觸著男人的肢體，醫護人員問著，但得到的只是對方的無視。

鴉黑色的長髮披在他的肩頭，隨著他不明顯的起伏滑落掩蓋住他的側臉，順著他的視線落在另一處仍未清晰的艙囊上，泛著詭異綠光下可以看見是一頭有著粉白色鬈髮的少年，安詳的睡著，具體原因他們並未被告知，只是進入確認清醒的人是否安然無恙，至於依然沉睡著的也只能看他們自己的狀態了。

一番確認後，生理上是無大礙的，只是從對方那無神的眼瞳裡心理狀態似乎不是很好，只能由著他閒晃。

\-----------------------------------

如果心痛也能記入等級，那麼失去他這一份感覺自己該如何定義呢？

對於自己早該遺忘的，但那一次自己確實因為見到某個人的死亡眼周泛出一陣溫熱，距離那一次自己恢復了不少人性，甚至於記著那個人以及眼前的他。

指節輕敲著玻璃表面發出響聲，然而依然不影響狛枝深深地睡著，眼前只是區區的強化玻璃硬是要破壞也不成問題，但如此是否連他也會遭到破壞？

\----------------------------

深深潛入對方的意識之中，閃現的廊道之中是一個個關於狛枝凪斗的記憶。

帶著對方回去的路上彼此交扣著，自己希望他不要忘記，正因為這些他才是如今的自己，無論怎麼難以承受，如今有自己陪伴區區安慰自己也能給予的。

至少在意識上是如此，但身體依然是那日向創。

「吶—沒事吧……疼」

看見對方情緒的那一刻沒能克制好自己的興奮，一個不小心咬著了舌頭，吃痛著閉了嘴。

【記錄】

臨時生的。

從上到下是狛枝的一到十級，看了一下手指因為敏感所以要是斷手指疼痛是九級相當於癌痛。

本來預想是中間穿個手指相觸然後逼——的，可是我繞不到只能這樣……。

日向部分較少是近乎無法描述的心痛等級，以及因為喜悅咬到舌頭的等級一。

以上，感謝您閱讀至此，沒有什麼邏輯，大致上是穿著許多程式內跟現實的一篇短篇。

另外推初音的這首，後面編織未來，真希望聽日向對狛枝這麼說，然後帶他回來現實。

【大綱（期望）】

Lv.1手指擦傷

Lv.2吸吮（真實．吃痛）

Lv.3啃咬

……中間略過，直接下一層燒灼傷的童年記憶（只是隨著時間經過減輕，但伴隨的是九級的癌症病痛（其實痛應該每個人可以忍受的不大相同，所以這邊粗略打草）

其實斷手應當更痛，但是考慮到他們進入程式遺忘絕望時期，所以省去。


End file.
